Ash's Bayleef
This Bayleef is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It is one of the Starter Pokémon Ash caught while traveling through Johto. Personality When it first joined Ash's team as a Chikorita, Bayleef developed a crush on Ash and was often extremely jealous if any of his other Pokémon got his attention; in most cases, Pikachu. It was also stubborn, passionate and sometimes violent. Despite that, it had a strong friendship with most of the Pokémon in Ash's party. However, since evolving, Bayleef has changed and still adapted to being a member of Ash's team with some more personality traits as a Chikorita having mellowed. In addition to holding its own in battle, Bayleef is also a stronger and powerful fighter too, using its vines as a means of greatly restricting its opponent's movements. Biography Johto As Chikorita Bayleef made its first appearance in ''The Chikorita Rescue'' when it was a wild Chikorita who Ash and his friends came across while walking through the mountains. Despite its small size, it proved to Ash that it was very tough by defeating his Bulbasaur with a single Vine Whip. Chikorita even went against very high odds to fight against Ash's Charizard. This in turn left it injured and although it wanted to continue fighting, it eventually fainted, forcing Ash and his friends to bring it to a Pokémon Center for treatment. Seeing its potential, Team Rocket tried to get Chikorita to join them. Chikorita later developed a crush on Ash and began constantly seeking his approval, whenever it was released from its Poké Ball to engage in battle or stop Team Rocket with Ash often being left greatly embarrassed by its displays of affection for him.JE010: The Chikorita Rescue It was later revealed in Chikorita's Big Upset that Chikorita was jealous of Ash giving so much more time and attention to Pikachu than he was to it.JE020: Chikorita's Big Upset As Bayleef In ''Current Events'', after witnessing Ash getting attacked by Team Rocket's Pokémon, Chikorita gained the strength to evolve into Bayleef and was successful in defeating Team Rocket, sending them blasting off with Vine Whip after both Pikachu and Electabuzz's electrocute them with their Thunderbolt.JE083: Current Events Despite that, in ''Turning Over A New Bayleef'', the newly evolved Bayleef still believed it was small enough to jump into Ash's arms, not realizing it had grown so much. While Ash was carrying lunch, he angrily told Bayleef to get away and stay away from him. His harsh words left Bayleef in tears and it ran away from Ash while its feelings got hurt. When Ash, Misty and Brock found it after spending many hours searching for it, it had been taken in by a kind old woman and it refused to accept Ash's apology. Ash, guilty over his treatment decided to stay put in hopes of getting Bayleef to forgive him but it refused his offers, ignoring and even refusing him. On such occasion, it even hit Ash with its leaf. After seeing Ash trying to save it from Team Rocket, it realized Ash truly was sorry and forgave him.JE084: Turning Over A New Bayleef Since evolving from Chikorita, Bayleef has still kept its longing feelings and crush for Ash which did end up getting it in trouble on several occasions. However, after getting used to its size, it managed to become a vital part of Ash's team and helped win many Gym and League battles. Ash left it at Professor Oak's Lab when he decided to make a fresh start when he left for Hoenn. Sinnoh In An Old Family Blend, Bayleef was one of the Pokémon Professor Oak sent to Ash and Bayleef tackled Barry when it got separated from Ash. However, despite being called up, Bayleef didn't take part in the Lily of the Valley Conference.DP182: An Old Family Blend! Known moves Using Razor Leaf as Chikorita Ash Chikorita Vine Whip.png Using Vine Whip as Chikorita Ash Chikorita Tackle.png Using Tackle as Chikorita Ash Chikorita Sweet Scent.png Using Sweet Scent as Chikorita |stage2 =Bayleef |img2 = Ash Bayleef Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf Ash Bayleef Vine Whip.png Using Vine Whip Ash Bayleef Tackle.png Using Tackle Ash Bayleef Body Slam.png Using Body Slam Ash Bayleef Headbutt.png Using Headbutt | Razor Leaf; grass; JE010: The Chikorita Rescue Vine Whip; grass; JE010: The Chikorita Rescue Tackle; normal; JE020: Chikorita's Big Upset Sweet Scent; normal; JE028: Gettin' the Bugs Out Body Slam; normal; JE084: Turning Over A New Bayleef Headbutt; normal; JE155: Playing with Fire! }} Voice actress *Mika Kanai (Japanese and English) Trivia *Bayleef is Ash's only Pokémon to evolve in the Johto arc. Gallery As Chikorita JE010.png As Chikorita with Ash Ash and Chikorita.png As Chikorita showing affection towards Ash JE084_6.jpg Bayleef angry at Ash}} References pl:Bayleef Asha Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon